Lunar Medical Team
About the Lunar MedicalTeam The Medical Team (LMT), founded by Sweet Lily, is the Medical staff that serves Princess Luna and the ponies that work under her such as lunar guards, her chefs or maids. We prioritize ponies who work for luna, but we also can help others when given the opportunity. We are not just a team but a : family, we will stick together in all situations that come our way. Locations Our main base is in the infirmary in the night paclace, however, we also have infirmaries at every Night Guard camp location, these locations are: #PonyVille # Everfree Forest #Castle of the Two sisters #Cloudsdale #Appleoosa. : (SeeNight Guard Locations for More information) Lilly Visits all Sites at random times for Inspection, ensuring everything is running smoothly, she will eventually have 5 Leaders, One for each site. 'The Logo' The Lunar Medical Team's Logo (below) has a meaning to each contribution. *Moon - The Princess we serve. *Dark Blue Rings - Represent The Medical Corps. in the Lunar Guard. * Blue Vine and leaf - Alchemists and Ecologists, Our team has Potion masters and Ponies who study plants and their positive/negative effects on ponies. * Lighter Blue Rings - Our Locations, we may be separate but we work together as one. * Red Cross - The Love of Healing and Medicine. What We Do Without our division the Lunar Guards cannot stay in top shape. Sweet Lily, the head nurse, works with the Captain of the Lunar Guard BassDropp to ensure they are safe, healthy and fit to protect the night, we in our own way protect the night. In addition, Lily works with Storm Chaser and Lucia to ensure that the maids are healthy, without a healthy maid, the palace cannot be cleaned or organized. Overall, we are an important part of the Night Castle. Some of us are also Part of the Night Guard in the field known as "Medical Corps". When on missions, these ponies attend to ensure the health of the guards on that mission. Health and Safety is our number one Priority Joining Joining the medical staff requires that # You have a Medical Licence/Degree OR Proof of experience in the Medical field (Potion Making is acceptable for crafting medicines) # The special talent relating to anything medical, or alchemist. # You have the love of helping others. #You Pass a test Given by the Head Nurse. #You get approved by the Head Nurse and Princess Luna #You Take the Oath of the Lunar Nurse The reason for so many Requirements is we are striving for the best for the princess, and we will have it. Oath " I ________ offer my medical skills and talents to to her majesty, Princess Luna. I will aid all those in need in addition to the Lunar Workers. I will not neglect my medical responsibilities, nor will I assist others in doing so. I will be a positive member to the Lunar Medical team, having a good attitude towards, and respect my co-workers, other night workers, especially those higher than myself, and patients at all times. If I break this oath, or show any form of misconduct, I acknowledge that punishments will be given. I _______ acknowledge and accept these terms, approving that everything on my application is correct." Members SweetLily Nurse.png Snow Star Nurse (Mane Up V2).PNG Night Castle Nurses: *Head Nurse: Sweet Lily *CO-Head Nurse: Snow Star *NPC Nurses PonyVille Site: *NPC Nurses Everfree Forest *NPC Nurses Castle of the Two sisters *NPC Nurses Cloudsdale *NPC Nurses Appleoosa. *NPC Nurses Rules and Reminders *Follow the Wiki guidelines *Keep it Rated G *Be Kind, respectful and courteous *If you need help, don't be afraid to ask *If you see a spy, notify the guards immediately!